Duty, trust, love
by Virginie31
Summary: Quand le major Carter montre des documents révélant un complot au Colonel O'Neill, ils ignorent que la décision qu'ils sont sur le point de prendre les mènera si loin.


**Bonsoir,**

**je fais une courte parenthèse dans ma fic Castle "To K.B." pour poster ceci.**

**C'est une fic sur Stargate que j'ai écrite en octobre 2003. C'était l'époque où je finissais invariablement mes fics par une suppression de la loi de non-fraternisation immédiatement suivie d'un mariage et d'une grossesse. **

**Huit ans plus tard, je suis retombée dessus un peu par hasard et comme la trame générale me convenait, j'ai décidé de la reprendre. J'en suis arrivée à réécrire des passages entiers de la fic, histoire qu'elle se tienne mieux et qu'elle colle davantage à l'esprit de la série.**

**Petite annecdote : j'étais totalement bloquée au niveau des dix dernières lignes et soudain, la chanson "Run" de Snow Patrol est passée et je dois dire qu'elle m'a littéralement portée...**

**Enjoy !**

oOoOoOo

La voiture roulait à vive allure sur l'asphalte défoncé d'une route bordée de chaque côté par un paysage désertique. Le silence régnait, entrecoupé parfois par les cris d'un vautour qui décrivait de grands cercles au-dessus de ce qui devait être le cadavre d'un animal. Du moins l'espérait-elle.

Elle soupira en détournant les yeux du spectacle morne qui s'offrait à elle. Une question ne cessait de tourner dans son esprit : avaient-ils pris la bonne décision ? Après tout, ils étaient désormais passibles de cour martiale. Elle tourna la tête pour vérifier que l'équipement installé dans le coffre du pick-up était toujours bien camouflé sous la bâche. C'était devenu une obsession. Trois jours qu'ils roulaient, trois jours qu'elle vérifiait régulièrement que rien ne dépassait du coffre. Elle se tourna de nouveau pour regarder la route et ce faisant, elle posa les yeux sur l'homme qui conduisait. Il paraissait tendu ; on le serait à moins. Les yeux plissés malgré ses lunettes de soleil, il semblait réfléchir à ce qui se passait. Tout comme elle.

- Dites moi que nous avons raison de faire ce que nous faisons, murmura-t-elle.

Elle connaissait déjà la réponse ; elle savait que répondre « oui à 100% » était une pure folie, mais elle avait besoin de l'entendre la rassurer, de sentir que son optimisme ne l'avait pas quitté. Il ne répondit pas immédiatement.

- Je ne veux pas dire que j'abandonne, reprit-elle. Je connaissais les risques en acceptant de venir avec vous. Tout ce que je voudrais, c'est que vous me disiez que le risque de cour martial que nous encourrons en vaut la peine.

- Ça en vaut la peine, répondit-il sans détourner les yeux de la route. Vous avez vu les documents comme moi ; des documents officiels. Alors oui, ça en vaut la peine.

Elle essayait de se convaincre qu'elle se sentait mieux, mais sa technique ne devait pas être suffisamment rodée, parce que ça ne fonctionnait pas du tout.

- Pensez plutôt à la jolie petite médaille que vous pourrez accrocher sur votre uniforme lorsque nous aurons réussi, ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire sur le visage.

Lui avait la technique. Elle fut impressionnée de voir combien le fait que ses zygomatiques se mettent en marche la détendait.

- Laquelle pensez-vous que nous aurons ? dit-elle d'un ton plus léger.

- Je n'en sais rien… peut-être le mérite ?

Elle fit une moue dubitative.

- Il existe une médaille pour la folie ?

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Jack semblait réfléchir. Sam tourna la tête vers la fenêtre ; elle commençait à apercevoir, au loin, les contours d'une base. La route traversait l'installation militaire et ils devraient nécessairement y passer pour atteindre leur but. Elle fut surprise lorsque la voiture s'arrêta subitement. Elle tourna vivement la tête vers le colonel pour tenter de comprendre les raisons de son acte.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû vous entraîner là-dedans.

Ses mâchoires étaient contractées et il ne la regardait toujours pas.

- Je vous en prie mon colonel ! Vous ne m'avez pas entraînée dans cette mission ! J'y suis venue de mon plein gré !

- Je comprendrais très bien si vous vouliez rebrousser chemin.

- Pour rater l'occasion d'avoir une nouvelle médaille ? C'est mal me connaître !

Il esquissa un sourire. Finalement, la technique commençait à venir, songea-t-elle.

- Et je vous rappelle que c'est moi qui vous ai montré les documents, alors vous laisser partir seul, il en était hors de question !

- Peut-être, mais vous aviez raison sur un point, Carter : nous aurions dû prévenir les autres.

Sam pinça les lèvres et se tourna complètement vers lui.

- J'en doute à présent… Teal'c et Jonas n'ont pas à risquer leur intégrité pour des suppositions. Quant au général Hammond, vous et moi savons très bien qu'il en fait déjà assez pour nous pour ne pas l'obliger à mentir.

Jack acquiesça silencieusement.

- C'est pour ça que vous êtes venue me voir moi plutôt que lui ?

Sam baissa les yeux.

- En partie. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait à falsifier un rapport, mais… je ne me suis pas posé la question ; il me semblait logique d'aller vous voir. Je savais que vous sauriez quoi faire.

Jack tourna la tête vers sa fenêtre ; il resta plusieurs minutes sans bouger, les bras tendus posés sur le volant, à regarder le paysage.

- Nous formons une fameuse équipe, n'est-ce pas major ?

- La meilleure mon colonel.

Elle termina sa phrase en baissant la voix, consciente que l'équipe dont ils parlaient à l'instant n'incluait ni Teal'c, ni Jonas, mais uniquement elle et lui. Il remit le contact et la voiture reprit sa vitesse de croisière. Sam, bercée par le doux ronronnement du moteur, finit par s'endormir.

oOoOoOo

- Comment ça, aucune nouvelle ? Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Fouillez le continent entier s'il le faut mais trouvez-les moi !

Hammond raccrocha furieusement. Les deux hommes assis en face de lui attendirent qu'il se calme avant de parler. Le général leva les yeux vers eux et secoua lentement la tête. Le major et le colonel lui en feraient décidément voir de toutes les couleurs. Il soupira, s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil et se reconstitua un visage d'apparence calme.

- SG-7 n'a rien trouvé au chalet non plus.

- Et pour la piste de l'enlèvement ? proposa Jonas.

- Ça n'a pas de sens ! rétorqua le général. Les vidéos de surveillance les montrent ensemble dans le laboratoire du major à 17h15. Le garde à l'entrée de la base les a ensuite vus partir tous les deux à quelques minutes d'intervalles. La voiture du colonel a été aperçue devant chez le major et nous avons retrouvé le véhicule du major dans son garage.

Jonas fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose lui échappait et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Teal'c semblait s'être fait la même réflexion, car il prit la parole peu de temps après.

- Il y a quelque chose d'étrange, général Hammond. S'il ne s'agit pas d'un enlèvement, pourquoi Carter et O'Neill auraient-il disparu sans parler à qui que ce soit de leur projet ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Hammond.

- Je veux dire qu'ils doivent avoir une excellente raison pour ne pas en avoir parlé. Même pas à vous…

- Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama Jonas. Pour quelle raison deux officiers intègres et respectueux de leur général disparaîtraient–il de la circulation sans prévenir ce même général ?

- Soyez plus clair, Jonas, vous ne faites que reformuler les paroles de Teal'c !

- Ce que veut dire Jonas Quinn, général Hammond, c'est que le colonel et le major ont dû découvrir une chose très importante…

- Si importante qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vous prévenir. Ce qui signifie que cette chose qu'ils ont découverte touche certainement les hautes sphères de notre gouvernement.

- Mais comme ils ne devaient pas avoir de preuve directe, poursuivit Hammond qui comprenait désormais leur logique, ils ont improvisé une mission incognito.

Les trois hommes se turent, satisfaits de leur hypothèse. Mais bientôt, la curiosité de Jonas reprit le dessus.

- La question est : qu'ont-ils découvert ?

Hammond posa son regard sur chacun des deux hommes, se leva et alla fermer la porte de son bureau.

- Teal'c, Jonas, je vous charge d'enquêter officieusement sur le sujet. Vous irez chez le major analyser le contenu de son ordinateur. Officiellement, SG-1 est en mission sur le site alpha pour une durée indéterminée. Prévenez-moi dès que vous détenez la moindre information. Ce sera tout.

On frappa à la porte et après qu'Hammond l'y eut invité, le sergent Dailey entra dans le bureau.

- Mon général, dit-il. Il y a un problème à l'armurerie. Plusieurs armes ont disparu.

Hammond, Jonas et Teal'c échangèrent un regard, puis les deux membres de SG-1 se levèrent, quittèrent le bureau du général et prirent la direction de la maison de Sam.

oOoOoOo

Une lumière vive l'agressait. Par pur réflexe, elle ouvrit les yeux mais les referma aussitôt : une lampe torche était braquée sur son visage. Elle grogna et la torche s'éloigna. Lorsque ses yeux consentirent à s'ouvrir de nouveau, elle constata que Jack était en pour- parlers avec deux soldats à l'extérieur de la voiture. Le troisième - l'homme à la torche - s'approchait dangereusement du coffre. Sam sortit rapidement du pick-up et l'interpella.

- Excusez-moi…

Le soldat braqua de nouveau sa lampe en direction de son visage ; elle mit sa main devant ses yeux pour se protéger.

- Vous pouvez baisser ce truc ?

Le soldat s'exécuta et s'approcha.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez là-dessous ? dit-il en désignant du menton la bâche située dans le coffre du véhicule.

- Du matériel de camping, répondit Sam d'un air détaché.

Le soldat hocha vaguement la tête.

- Vous semblez déçu, reprit-elle dans un sourire. Vous auriez peut-être préféré que je vous réponde que sous cette bâche sont dissimulées des armes extra-terrestres et que nous allons rejoindre notre vaisseau caché à quelques kilomètres d'ici ?

Le soldat émit un petit rire et secoua la tête.

- Sûr que ça nous aurait changés !

Sam vit que Jack en avait fini avec les deux autres. Il s'approcha d'elle et passa son bras autour de sa taille.

- Que se passe-t-il chérie ?

L'idée de la couverture du gentil petit couple venu faire du camping, c'est lui qui l'avait eue. Elle n'avait pas dit non, mais étant donnée la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient niveau sentiments, elle aurait préféré quelque chose de plus neutre. Elle ne broncha cependant pas et tourna la tête vers lui.

- Ce gentil soldat voulait inspecter notre matériel de camping.

O'Neill tourna les yeux vers le soldat en question, qui fit mine de soulever son casque pour le saluer.

- Oh…

Il reporta son attention sur Sam.

- Nous avons l'autorisation de traverser la base pour nous rendre de l'autre côté.

- Bien… dit-elle en souriant.

Elle tendit la main vers le militaire.

- Monsieur…

Le soldat se raidit et la salua.

- Oh, j'oubliais, répondit Sam d'une voix ingénue devant le geste du soldat. Quel métier contraignant vous faites ! Et dire que mon Jack a voulu entrer dans l'armée quand il était plus jeune ; ça aurait assurément été trop dur pour lui !

O'Neill la regarda en levant les sourcils mais ne réagit pas davantage. Ils montèrent tous deux en voiture et passèrent la barrière de sécurité que les soldats venaient de lever. Après quelques minutes, Jack rompit le silence.

- Alors comme ça major, l'armée aurait été une voie professionnelle assurément trop difficile pour moi...

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Sam. Elle ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de sa petite victoire personnelle. Ils sortirent bientôt de la base, priant pour que Hammond n'ait pas donné l'alerte de leur désertion. Le chemin à parcourir était encore long, mais ils ne devaient s'accorder que peu de temps de repos pour atteindre leur cible : le Prométheus.

oOoOoOo

Une voiture se gara devant la maison du major Samantha Carter. Teal'c et Jonas en descendirent, et alors que Jonas ouvrait le portail qui permettait d'accéder au jardin, Teal'c scrutait les environs. Sur un appel du Kélownien il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée à présent ouverte. Il pénétra dans la maison et trouva Jonas déjà installé devant l'ordinateur du major.

- S'ils ont... "emprunté" des armes à la base, c'est qu'ils ont communiqué sur leur mission alors qu'ils étaient encore à Cheyenne Mountain. Je ne pense pas que Sam ait quoi que ce soit dans son ordinateur personnel, murmura Jonas plus pour lui-même que pour le jaffa.

Il se tourna vers Teal'c pendant que le PC s'allumait.

- Enfin, ça n'est qu'une supposition.

Teal'c le toisa et leva un sourcil.

- Le laboratoire du major n'a-t-il pas été fouillé de fond en comble par des experts ?

- Je suppose que si ; c'est même fort probable…

- Voilà qui rend votre hypothèse caduque. S'ils n'ont rien toruvé là-bas, elle garde nécessairement les preuves ici.

Jonas n'était pas convaincu mais il acquiesça. Un bip lui indiqua que le PC avait fini son chargement. Il se connecta immédiatement sur Internet.

- Vous savez par où commencer ? demanda Teal'c.

- Je vais d'abord vérifier ses mails et ensuite je rechercherai les dossiers protégés par mot de passe.

Il commença ses manipulations sans ajouter un mot. Teal'c resta quelques minutes derrière le jeune homme, puis il décida d'aller inspecter la maison en quête d'un éventuel indice. En ouvrant l'armoire de la chambre de Sam, il trouva quelques cintres dénudés de vêtements, mais rien n'indiquant la durée pendant laquelle ses deux amis comptaient s'absenter.

Il redescendit et relata ces faits à Jonas qui, toujours plongé dans ses recherches, répondait par de vagues 'hum hum'. Le jaffa s'était placé devant la fenêtre de la cuisine et observait désormais la camionnette noire garée en amont de la leur. Il l'avait remarquée en arrivant et elle l'intriguait. Ça n'est qu'en voyant approcher deux autres voitures de la sorte qu'il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il rejoignit Jonas, lui fit signe de prendre avec lui l'ordinateur et tous deux sortirent par derrière. Ils enjambèrent le grillage qui séparait la maison de Sam de la maison voisine au moment où cinq hommes en noir frappaient à la porte du major.

- Nous ne pouvons pas rejoindre la voiture sans risquer d'être vus, chuchota Teal'c. Mais celle du major est dans le garage. Nous pouvons tenter de le rejoindre par cette porte.

Il désignait un endroit presque entièrement caché par de la vigne vierge.

- Et s'ils ont investi le garage ? demanda Jonas.

- A part cette porte, le seul accès est totalement détaché de la maison. Je ne pense pas qu'ils y soient.

- Et vous comptez défoncer la porte du garage de Sam ? Avec sa voiture ?

Teal'c le regarda en levant un sourcil.

- Moi non. C'est vous qui serez au volant.

Sans que Jonas n'ait le temps de répondre, Teal'c se faufila jusqu'à la petite porte qui se trouvait sur la façade Est du garage et l'ouvrit sans difficulté. Jonas l'y rejoignit bientôt et commença à trafiquer les fils de la voiture de Sam.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une chevrolet fonçait à vive allure vers la base de Cheyenne Mountain, poursuivie par deux Jeep noires.

oOoOoOo

- Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi !

Elle s'enfonça dans son siège et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, la mine boudeuse.

- Carter, croyez-vous réellement que je serais ici avec vous si je n'avais pas confiance en vous ? !

- Il faut croire que vous tenez moins à la vie qu'à votre voiture !

Il soupira ; voilà qu'ils se disputaient pour savoir qui devait conduire. Elle poussait le réalisme de leur couverture un peu trop loin.

- Sauf votre respect, mon colonel, je me sentirais plus en sécurité si vous dormiez un peu ! Vous avez dormi en tout et pour tout cinq heures ces trois dernières nuits, et je n'ai pas envie de vous perdre lorsque nous serons sur place parce que vous avez préféré jouer au macho plutôt que de vous reposer !

Jack arrêta le pick-up d'un brusque coup de frein, défit sa ceinture, descendit de la voiture et ouvrit la portière de Sam.

- Si madame veut bien se donner la peine, dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Sam le fixa quelques instants, incrédule.

- Quoi ? interrogea Jack.

- Non, c'est juste que… je n'aurais jamais crû que vous abandonneriez aussi facilement…

Jack grimaça mais ne répondit pas. Sam lui offrit un grand sourire puis elle descendit et prit la place du conducteur. Elle fit les réglages nécessaires et remit le contact, puis elle alluma la radio.

- Vous êtes sure que c'est bien prudent ?

- Quoi ?

- La radio…

- Mon colonel !

- Non parce que j'ai entendu dire que ça distrayait et…

- Monsieur, dois-je vous rappeler que j'ai volé à plus de cent kilomètres heure dans l'espace aérien irakien durant la guerre du Golfe ?

Jack se tut, rongeant son frein. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Sam, mais la dernière fois qu'il s'était fait consuire par une femme, il avait seize ans et sa mère l'emmenait à l'examen du permis de conduire. Il fallait vraiment que Sam ait du pouvoir sur lui pour que ça arrive.

oOoOoOo

Teal'c était admiratif : Jonas était vraiment un fin conducteur. Il était parvenu à semer les jeeps avant d'atteindre la base, et ce sans provoquer le moindre accident dans un trafic pourtant assez dense. Les deux hommes descendirent de la voiture de Sam et constatèrent que la tôle était froissée à l'avant et à l'arrière.

- Croyez-vous que le major portera attention à ce détail matériel ? demanda Teal'c.

- C'est une voiture plutôt rare Teal'c…

Le jaffa haussa un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension.

- Elle va nous tuer, précisa le Kelownien.

Teal'c ne parut pas s'émouvoir davantage de la nouvelle et il lui présenta l'ordinateur, qui n'avait pas cessé ses activités de recherche durant la course poursuite.

- Bon, dit-il en posant la machine sur le capot du véhicule, je vais avoir besoin de temps pour tenter de trouver les codes d'accès aux dossiers, mais on peut déjà trier ses mails en mettant de côté ceux qui ne paraissent pas importants.

Il mit de côté les mails personnels et était prêt à en éliminer un dont l'objet était « Bonjour petite sœur » lorsqu'il remarqua un détail.

- Sam n'a pas d'autre frère que Mark, n'est-ce pas ?

Teal'c confirma les pensées de Jonas.

- Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi un certain Joshua Carter lui envoie-t-il des mails avec pour objet « Bonjour petite sœur » ?

Il ouvrit le dernier message reçu de cet expéditeur ; il datait du matin de la disparition de Jack et Sam.

- Voici les dernières choses que j'ai découvertes. Fais attention à toi, quelque chose de gros se prépare, lut-il.

Il fit quelques manipulations, les sourcils froncés.

- Je n'arrive pas à atteindre les pièces jointes. Il faut contacter ce Joshua Carter… en admettant que ce soit son vrai patronyme.

- Il faut d'abord prévenir Hammond. Nous aviserons par la suite.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent droit vers les ascenseurs et à peine entrés dans le bureau du général, ils lui énoncèrent les faits. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils découvraient un numéro de téléphone, au Pentagone, correspondant au prénom Joshua.

oOoOoOo

Jack ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il sentit la voiture s'arrêter. Il regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut que la nuit était tombée.

- Bien dormi ? demanda Sam, non sans ironie.

Jack tourna la tête vers elle, puis, comme pour réaliser qu'il ne rêvait pas, il se pinça le bras.

- J'ai dormi ?

- Comme un bébé !

- Combien de temps ?

- Approximativement huit heures…

Le colonel se passa une main sur le visage.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- A un kilomètre au nord du hangar.

- Bien. Nous allons installer la tente pour cette nuit, vous devez vous reposer. Demain matin, à 6H00, nous partirons vers l'accès numéro huit. Il nous restera alors environ 3h00 pour agir.

- On pourrait y aller maintenant…

- Carter...

Le ton était suffisamment éloquent pour qu'elle n'essaye même pas de discuter les ordres. Elle se contenta donc d'acquiescer silencieusement ; après tout, une nuit de sommeil serait bienvenue. Il serait toujours temps de risquer sa vie le lendemain.

- Merci d'être venu aussi rapidement major Kalaway.

Il était quatre heures du matin mais le major ne semblait pas s'en formaliser.

- J'aurais voulu venir avant, mais j'aurais risqué d'attirer l'attention sur moi.

- Nous comprenons très bien. Ce que nous voudrions, maintenant, c'est tout savoir de votre correspondance avec le major Carter.

Kalaway s'assit et laissa le silence retomber quelques secondes. Il savait que Sam avait une confiance infinie pour les trois hommes avec qui il se trouvait, mais il savait aussi que s'il était convoqué, c'est qu'elle ne leur avait rien dit.

- Le major Carter est partie en mission suite à la lecture des documents que vous lui avez transmis, dit le général devant son silence. Une mission non-officielle. Nul ne sait où elle est et elle n'a pour ainsi dire aucun renfort.

Le major redressa la tête et se résigna. Il ne lui avait pas transmis ces documents pour qu'elle se mette en danger.

- Sam et moi, nous nous sommes connus au Pentagone. J'y travaille en tant qu'ingénieur pour vérifier le bon fonctionnement d'Intranet et d'Internet. Ce que peu de gens savent - à vrai dire, Sam est l'une des seules - c'est qu'une partie de mes missions est de repérer les messages potentiellement dangereux pour la sécurité intérieure. Absolument tous les messages passent par mon PC avant de quitter le Pentagone ou la maison blanche. Depuis quelques temps, j'ai remarqué des messages de plus en plus fréquents, toujours émis par la même personne, que mon ordinateur sélectionnait à chaque fois…

- A partir de quels critères les sélectionnait-il ?

- J'ai mis au point un robot qui filtre chaque mail qui contient des mot-clés de type bombe ou, dans votre cas, Goa'Uld. Le système a ses limites, mais il permet tout de même d'éviter un certain nombre de fuites chaque année.

Il fit une pause avant de reprendre là où il avait été interrompu.

- Depuis cinq mois donc, je transmets à Sam les mails d'un certain Samuel Garant – inconnu des fichiers, j'ai moi-même vérifié -, sous le pseudonyme de Joshua Carter. Ce Samuel Garant envoie tous ses mails de la maison blanche, et d'après ce que j'ai compris, il existe au sein de notre gouvernement un complot visant à s'emparer du Prométhéus.

- Ce complot a déjà été déjoué, annonça Teal'c d'une voix calme.

- Oui mais il s'en prépare un nouveau. Il est prévu que le Prométhéus soit dérobé d'ici cinq heures, emmené sur une autre planète et livré à un Goa'Uld en échange de la vie éternelle… Les en-têtes des pièces jointes sont officielles, général. Si ce complot aboutit, non seulement le Goa'Uld aura accès à toutes les informations contenues dans les bases de données du Prométhéus mais en plus, il les aura avec la bénédiction du gouvernement américain.

Hammond sauta presque de sa chaise ; il décrocha rapidement le téléphone et commanda un rassemblement de trois équipes SG. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il ordonna aux trois hommes présents de le suivre, dit à Siller d'apprêter un avion pour lui et les différentes équipes et se dirigea vers le parking où une troupe d'hommes et de femmes était déjà regroupée. Il leur expliqua la situation et tous se mirent en route vers l'aéroport.

oOoOoOo

Sam se réveilla bien avant six heures. Lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent, ils tombèrent directement dans ceux d'O'Neill.

- Nous allons peut-être mourir aujourd'hui. Si vous voulez renoncer, je…

Sam mit sa main sur la bouche de Jack.

- Nous avons commencé cette mission ensemble, nous la finirons ensemble, et vivants. Tous les deux…

Il acquiesça silencieusement et se leva, bientôt imité par Sam. Après avoir rangé la tente, ils burent un café en silence puis ils se dirigèrent à pieds vers l'accès numéro huit, armés de zats. L'accès numéro huit était en fait un long conduit vertical muni d'une échelle, comme on en trouvait aux alentours de Cheyenne Mountain. Ils y arrivèrent sans difficulté et purent ainsi rejoindre l'intérieur du hangar dans lequel était remisé le Prométhéus. La mission qu'ils s'étaient fixée était simple : remettre le vaisseau en état de voler, le dérober afin que le complot échoue, prévenir les autorités une fois qu'ils seraient en orbite et faire arrêter les membres du complot.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le vaisseau sans encombre. Les lieux étaient déserts.

- Nous restons en contact radio, dit Sam. Au moindre problème, vous me rejoignez en salle des cristaux. Il nous reste moins de trois heures et…

- Carter, c'est moi qui suis sensé donner les ordres.

Sam sourit et balbutia des excuses. Jack assura cependant qu'ils suivraient son plan et lui ordonna de réparer uniquement ce qui leur permettrait de décoller sans problème. Ils se séparèrent donc : Jack devait monter la garde pendant que Sam réparerait et remettrait en marche les moteurs principaux.

oOoOoOo

A l'extérieur du hangar, deux jeeps noires se garèrent. Cinq hommes en descendirent ; trois montaient la garde pendant que les deux autres empruntaient l'échelle de l'accès numéro huit.

A l'intérieur du vaisseau, l'alerte fut donnée : Jack prévint Sam que le radar venait de détecter l'arrivée imminente de deux individus.

- Mais c'est impossible ! Ils ont plus de deux heures d'avance !

- Tout ce qui m'intéresse Carter, c'est de savoir si oui ou non vous pouvez faire décoller ce vaisseau !

- Les moteurs principaux sont rétablis. Je peux le faire décoller manuellement d'ici. J'ai relié mon ordinateur aux circuits principaux.

- Silence radio Carter ! Ils arrivent, je…

Sam fronça les sourcils. Se pouvait-il que les deux intrus soient déjà à bord du vaisseau ? Elle vérifia une dernière fois que les moteurs étaient opérationnels, puis elle partit à la rencontre de Jack. Elle se faufila discrètement dans les couloirs mais ne rencontra pas le colonel sur le chemin. Intriguée, elle arriva aux alentours de la salle de contrôle et entendit des voix.

- Il parlait avec quelqu'un quand nous sommes arrivés. Va fouiller le vaisseau.

Sam eut juste le temps de se cacher derrière une double cloison ; un homme en noir passa tout près d'elle sans la remarquer. Lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, elle entra sans bruit dans la salle de contrôle et zatta l'homme qui s'y trouvait. C'est à ce moment seulement que son regard se posa sur le colonel, étendu au sol, l'air inconscient. Elle se dirigea vers lui, inquiète ; elle fut soulagée de constater qu'il avait seulement l'air assommé. Elle le mit sur le dos, suréleva sa tête à l'aide de sa veste et lui donna une série de petites claques. Elle avait le visage tendu mais son expression changea du tout au tout lorsqu'elle entendit un grognement.

- Carter… arrêtez de me donner des claques !

- Désolée mon colonel.

Jack se redressa et passa une main sur son visage, puis il avisa le corps qui gisait non loin de lui.

- Que s'est- il passé ?

- Ils se sont séparés. J'en ai profité.

Jack se releva tant bien que mal et remarqua que Sam restait près de lui pour l'empêcher de tomber.

- Ça va aller Carter. Où est l'autre ?

Sam se dirigea vers la console du vaisseau, pianota sur un clavier et regarda un écran devant elle.

- Manifestement, il est dans la zone B4.

- Vous pouvez bloquer les portes ?

- Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps de réparer cette fonction. Tout ce que je peux faire pour le moment, c'est verrouiller les accès extérieurs du vaisseau ; ça empêchera d'éventuels complices d'entrer, mais il pourra toujours actionner l'ouverture manuelle et s'enfuir.

- Quelles sont les commandes valides ?

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous avons les moteurs principaux et le verrouillage extérieur. L'hyperespace, l'ouverture de la soute et le bouclier sont également en état de fonctionnement.

Jack haussa les sourcils et siffla.

- Et vous avez fait tout ça en moins d'une heure ? !

- Oh… non ! L'hyperespace était encore valide !

Jack la regarda avec un sourire énigmatique sur le visage ; Sam, gênée, sourit et baissa la tête.

- Bon… donc, le seul moyen pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas, c'est…

- ...de faire décoller le vaisseau, conclut-elle.

Ils se regardèrent comme pour s'assurer que c'était la bonne chose à faire, puis Sam se mit aux commandes. Après quelques minutes, le vaisseau commença à décoller lentement. Une subite accélération se fit sentir et ils se retrouvèrent en orbite. Sam arrêta le vaisseau et vérifia l'endroit où se trouvait l'homme en noir.

- Mon colonel, il se rapproche !

Jack, qui avait attaché et bâillonné son complice, se rapprocha d'elle et regarda l'homme progresser.

- Il faut le prendre par surprise.

Ils sortirent de la salle principale, longèrent les murs et arrivèrent en vue de l'homme. Il leur tournait le dos, mais alors que Jack s'apprêtait à tirer, l'homme se retourna, les aperçut et se mit à courir en sens inverse. Jack jura et partit à sa poursuite, lui-même suivi de Sam. L'homme se retourna soudain pour tirer ; Jack esquiva le tir en se collant contre une paroi, mais Sam fut touchée à l'épaule. Le colonel se retourna vivement alors que l'autre homme en profitait pour s'enfuir.

- Carter ?

- Ça va aller, répondit-elle en grimaçant et en se tenant l'épaule.

Comme le colonel hésitait, elle lui cria de partir et se mit elle-même en route quelques temps après.

Jack arriva à proximité de la salle où il avait vu l'inconnu pénétrer. Ce dernier se retourna en l'entendant approcher et appuya sur un bouton pour fermer la porte. Cependant, son geste eut pour effet d'ouvrir la soute et l'homme fut aspiré à l'extérieur alors que Jack, qui s'était accroché à l'encadrement de la porte, résistait comme il pouvait. Il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir bien longtemps. Lorsque Sam arriva, elle bloqua ses pieds de chaque côté de l'encadrement de la porte et saisit la main de Jack au moment où il lâchait prise. Son bras la faisait souffrir, mais elle ne voulait pas céder.

- Carter !

- Ça va aller mon colonel ! Essayez d'atteindre le bouton de fermeture de la soute !

Jack essaya plusieurs fois de le faire, mais le vide l'attirait trop pour qu'il puisse y parvenir.

- Je n'y arrive pas Carter !

- Il faut encore essayer monsieur !

- Non ! Sauvez-vous ! Vous le pouvez encore !

Elle le fixait ; des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux.

- Non ! Nous avons commencé ensemble, nous finirons ensemble !

- Carter ! Lâchez ma main !

Sam souffrait mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lâcher la main de Jack. Elle sentait cependant qu'elle ne pourrait pas résister bien longtemps.

- Sam, je vous en prie…

Sam tentait de remonter Jack vers elle, mais la main du colonel glissa et elle le vit partir vers le vide. Ils échangèrent un long regard et Sam se laissa elle-même emporter. Elle se sentit étouffer, il y eut un flash de lumière, puis ce fut le trou noir.

oOoOoOo

Sam ouvrit les yeux et sentit une vive douleur à l'épaule. Elle grimaça et se releva difficilement. En regardant autour d'elle, elle vit le corps de Jack allongé près d'elle. Elle se précipita vers lui, lui prit son pouls et réalisa qu'il était vivant.

- Mon colonel… Jack…

L'intéressé ouvrit les yeux et vit le regard de son major plongé dans le sien. Elle ferma les yeux et posa son front sur celui du colonel. Elle savait que ce geste n'avait pas lieu d'être étant donné leurs grades respectifs et leur place dans la chaine de commandement, mais à cet instant précis, elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle sentit la main de Jack sur sa joue et elle soupira doucement. Ils se séparèrent lentement, et avant même qu'ils ne purent échanger le moindre commentaire, une voix s'éleva derrière eux.

- Salutations O'Neill de la Terre.

Jack se retourna, et se retrouva face à un hasgard qui salua Sam d'un mouvement de tête.

- Major Carter, votre stupidité nous a aidés bien des fois.

Sam se contenta de sourire, incertaine de l'attitude à adopter.

- Je m'appelle Baya. Le commandant Thor m'a dépêchée auprès de vous au moment où le Prométhéus a été mis en marche.

- On peut dire que vous êtes tombés à pic !

La hasgard inclina la tête et leur annonça leur téléportation immédiate sur terre. Les deux militaires se retrouvèrent dans la seconde qui suivit à proximité de l'accès au hangar. Hammond se précipita vers eux.

- Colonel, major ! Ravi de vous revoir entiers. Le débriefing de votre mission se fera dès notre retour à la base. En attendant, rejoignez le sergent Ruarez ; il vous accompagnera à l'aéroport.

Sam et Jack saluèrent et se dirigèrent vers la jeep. En passant devant un véhicule de l'armée, ils virent les deux hommes du vaisseau et trois autres qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, menottés. Jack voulait parler à Sam, mais alors qu'ils avaient trouvé le moyen d'être seuls, Janet vint à leur rencontre.

- Venez avec moi Sam. J'ai entendu dire que votre épaule avait subi des dégâts !

- Ça n'est rien Janet ! Je vous assure !

- Je ne veux rien entendre ; suivez-moi ! Je vous la ramène dans peu de temps colonel.

oOoOoOo

Il l'avait attendue longtemps. Très longtemps, même, mais elle n'était pas revenue. Il apprit plus tard que Janet l'avait faite évacuée par avion médicalisé, de façon à ce qu'elle soit placée en observation au plus vite. Lui s'était bien entendu retrouvé dans un autre avion. Il ne l'avait pas revue jusqu'au debriefing, qui dura également une éternité. Jack et Sam durent expliquer dans les moindres détails les motivations qui les avaient poussés à agir ainsi. Hammond fut bien sûr compréhensif, mais il doutait que ses supérieurs le soient autant, bien que l'arrestation des cinq hommes ait permis l'interpellation de personnes haut placées dans la hiérarchie gouvernementale.

- Vous avez quartiers libres jusqu'à nouvel ordre, leur dit Hammond à la fin de la réunion. Mais ne sortez pas de l'enceinte de la base !

Sam et Jack saluèrent pendant que Teal'c et Jonas se levaient. Le général sortit et les quatre membres de SG-1 se retrouvèrent seul. Jack enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et soupira. Ce fut, une fois n'est pas coutume, Teal'c qui rompit le silence.

- Je crois que des félicitations s'imposent.

- Vous auriez fait la même chose à notre place, dit Jack sur le ton de l'évidence.

Teal'c inclina la tête en signe de consentement.

- Nous sommes désolés de ne pas vous avoir mis dans la confidence, intervint Sam.

Jonas haussa les épaules, sourit et sortit de la pièce. Il fut bientôt imité par Teal'c.

- Eh bien voilà… mission accomplie major !

- Et quelle mission !

- Vous regrettez ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que je regretterais ? demanda-t-elle, sincèrement étonnée.

- Eh bien, nous avons toujours une accusation de désertion qui plane au-dessus de nos têtes et certains de nos supérieurs n'ont pas l'air d'apprécier les initiatives personnelles de ce type. Sans compter qu'il n'est apparemment pas question de médaille !

Sam sourit en baissant la tête. Ils laissèrent le silence s'installer et ce fut Jack qui le rompit.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

Sam le regarda quelques instants, intriguée.

- Si vous pouviez préciser… parce qu'il s'est passé pas mal de choses dernièrement, et je doute que mon cerveau ait la capacité de sélectionner ce à quoi vous faites allusion.

Jack allait répondre mais Janet fit irruption dans la salle de briefing.

- J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous Sam.

- La bonne ?

- Votre blessure devrait guérir assez rapidement. Et j'enchaîne sur la mauvaise, je vous interdis de labo durant cette période. Vous devez vous reposer.

Sam soupira mais sourit. Quelques vacances ne pourraient après tout pas lui faire de mal. Janet quitta la salle.

- Pas de labo, major... Ce qui veut dire que vous pouvez m'accompagner au chalet !

Sam sourit. La tension qui régnait quelques instants auparavant s'était envolée avec l'intervention du médecin. Mais elle savait qu'il lui en reparlerait ; il voudrait comprendre pourquoi elle l'avait suivi dans le vide.

- Il me semble que Janet n'a pas précisé que vous étiez aussi en vacances ! En outre, le général nous a demandé de ne pas quitter la base.

Il grimaça et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je peux au moins vous inviter à dîner ?

Les yeux de Sam s'agrandirent sous le coup de la surprise.

- Au self, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. En tout bien tout honneur, bien entendu.

- Bien entendu, répéta-t-elle en sortant de la salle.

Pendant le dîner, ils ne revinrent pas sur la discussion qu'O'Neill avait tenté d'initier, ni sur ce qui s'était passé dans le vaisseau hasgard. Bien entendu, il y eut de longs échanges de regards ; bien entendu, il la fit sourire comme aucun autre et il lui retourna ses sourires, mais chacun était conscient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre ici ce qu'ils s'étaient permis là-haut, aussi chaste que ce geste ait été.

oOoOoOo

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Sam songea souvent, avec nostalgie, au bref moment d'intimité qu'ils s'étaient autorisés lorsqu'ils avaient été téléportés dans le vaisseau hasgard. Mais à chaque fois, elle se rappelait à l'ordre presque immédiatement. Il était son supérieur direct. Autant dire qu'il ne lui était pas légalement autorisé de penser à lui en ces termes.

Et puis il y eut la mission sur P8X923.

C'était leur première mission depuis l'affaire du Prométhéus ; deux semaines avaient passé et les accusations de désertion avaient été levées. Le général les avait donc convoqués pour un rapide briefing et ils avaient passé la porte des étoiles.

P8X923 était une planète à la végétation luxuriante qui présentait l'intérêt de réunir toutes les conditions nécessaires à l'implantation d'un éventuel site gamma. La journée avait été consacrée à diverses tâches scientifiques visant à déterminer si la vie d'une colonie d'humains était réellement possible. Le soir venu, Jack avait distribué les tours de garde.

- Jonas, vous prenez le premier tour, Teal'c le deuxième ; je prends le troisième et Carter le dernier.

Elle lui avait souri, reconnaissante ; elle bénéficierait de six heures de sommeil d'affilée.

Ils avaient dîné tout en discutant, puis ils avaient décidé qu'il était temps de se coucher. Jonas s'installa au coin du feu pour le premier tour de gard.

oOoOoOo

Sam fut réveillée par une caresse sur sa joue. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit Jack, penché sur elle. Elle sourit et posa sa main sur celle de son colonel.

- Bonjour, dit-elle la voix encore ensommeillée. C'est l'heure ?

Il acquiesça sans répondre, le regard perdu dans la contemplation de son visage. Il dégagea finalement sa main et la lui tendit pour l'aider à se lever.

- Café ? proposa-t-il en chuchotant.

Elle fit signe que oui et s'installa devant le feu. Jonas dormait profondément et Teal'c méditait à une centaine de mètres d'eux.

- Vous n'allez pas dormir ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

- Non, dit-il simplement en lui tendant la tasse.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle nota qu'il était bien plus près qu'il n'était censé le faire, mais elle se contenta de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres, sans faire de commentaire.

- Bien dormi ?

Elle acquiesça et posa la tête sur son épaule ; encore une chose qu'elle n'était pas censée faire.

- C'est comme ça que vous montez la garde, major ?

Elle étouffa un rire mais ne bougea pas. Le silence de la nuit n'était troublé que par quelques hululements.

- Je ne veux pas que vous mourriez pour moi.

Sam redressa la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

- Que...

- Lorsque nous étions à bord du Prométhéus, coupa-t-il, promettez-moi que vous ne vous êtes pas laissée entraîner par le vide à cause de moi.

Elle but une gorgée de café et reporta son regard sur le feu. Des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux.

- Mes pieds ont glissé, tenta-t-elle.

- Carter... Vous aviez d'excellents appuis et le bouton de fermeture de la porte était à votre portée.

Elle se leva et fit quelques pas. Il la regarda, soupira et se leva à son tour.

- Je suis sérieux, Carter, dit-il en se mettant face à elle. Si je meurs en mission...

Elle leva vers lui des yeux implorants remplis de larmes.

- Si je meurs en mission, reprit-il en effaçant de son pouce une larme qui roulait sur la joue du major, promettez-moi de tout faire pour rester en vie.

Elle le fixa.

- Vous le feriez, vous ? Vous pourriez quitter la planète sur laquelle je suis morte ?

Pris de court, il ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva rien à répondre. Elle baissa la tête et le silence tomba à nouveau.

- Pas avant d'avoir tué vos assassins, souffla-t-il finalement.

Elle appuya son front sur l'épaule de Jack et sanglota en silence. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et la berça gentiment.

- Nous ne sommes pas supposés faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle sans bouger.

- Non, répondit-il sans la lâcher. Mais nous ne sommes pas non plus supposés voyager à travers la galaxie.

Elle releva la tête et leurs regards s'accrochèrent à nouveau. Il combla l'espace qui les séparait encore et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle répondit à son baiser en oubliant qu'il était colonel et qu'elle était major ; tout ce qu'elle savait à ce moment-là, c'est que c'était lui, et c'est tout ce qui importait. Alors qu'il approfondissait leur baiser, elle sut qu'ils pourraient désormais exister ensemble. Leur liaison ne serait rien de plus qu'un secret à ajouter à la liste déjà conséquente des choses qu'ils devaient cacher. Ils auraient du temps pour eux, en mission, comme ce soir, ou en dehors de la base.

Et peut-être qu'un jour, ils seraient autorisés à s'aimer au grand jour.


End file.
